


closed eyes, open wounds

by cap_n_port



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: A bit of lenience with how a sword works - Freeform, Takes place in the The Adventure Zone universe, but since theres no canon characters im not tagging it as that, nonlinear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: a short story about one of my ocs, orianna!----They say at your last moment of life you go through everything that happened to you again.Orianna recalls her life.





	closed eyes, open wounds

5.

Micky swings her weapon, and Orianna tries to dodge. It stabs Orianna right in the chest and as she tries to dodge, slices through her skin as if it were butter. There is a moment of silence as the smaller halfling looks at Orianna, and then Orianna falls over, her eyes closing under the bandage she wears over them.

 

 

1.

A small Tiefling girl flips her hair over her horns as she watches a house burn from the distance. _Her_ house.

"Would you like to be safe?" Is the voice she hears.

Orianna nods.

 

 

6.

"Ori? It's going to be okay." Orianna manages to crack a smile.

"I-I doubt that."

"I can get someone to fix this!" Micky looks around worried. "Just- just stay with me!"

"I'll try." Orianna looks up at Mckenzie. "It's kinda weird looking up at you."

"I am so sorry for hurting you. I will make sure you get through this." An aarakocra walks in, sipping a cup of coffee.

"I heard yelling, does anyone-" He drops the cup. "Holy shit."

"I can't believe I am out of spellslots at a time like this... What kind of cleric am I? What kind of friend too?" Micky sighs.

"A good friend, Micky, I can-".

"You can what?"

"Listen kid, yer gonna be fine...." The aarakocra- Quillheen- busies himself pressing gauze to Orianna's wounds. Orianna takes a shallow, shuddering breath.

"I hope so."

"Mikey?" Quillheen asks. "Will you be okay?" Micky gets up onto the couch, putting Ori's head in her lap and stroking her hair to try and make her comfortable.

"I'm not the one I'm worried about, here."

"I'll be fine, guys!" Orianna says, unconvincingly. She closes her eyes. "Just... Just give me a second, okay?"

 

 

2.

"Lolly, Aranea, Joann, this is Orianna, she's going to be staying with y'all." Orianna steps into the room, filled with 5 sets of bunk beds. The door immediately slams behind her, and she waves to a room of people she cannot see. A gnomish woman steps closer and takes her hand, leading her around the room. 

 

 

7.

Orianna looks down at her own body, actually looks. She sees a halfling trying frantically to wake her up- Mckenzie. And an aarakocra quietly crying- Quillheen.

"This is strange." she says aloud. They don't seem to hear her. She's standing on the couch and watching the room. She gets a sense that she should leave, but maybe she could stay a little longer. It's not like she'll be punished for seeing how people are doing.

 

 

3.

"Welcome to Glamour Springs," the Tabaxi murmurs. "Sure ain't that glamorous. Hey, Ori?"

"Yes?" Orianna asks, quietly. She is curled up into herself like a turtle trying to get back into its shell. "What is it?"

"There's a town up ahead. 'Pparently there's a famous chef performing there. We're gonna get an inn."

"...Alright. I'll. I'll be right up there."

 

 

8.

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah, Cecilia?"

"You ever wonder how Ori is at her new job?"

"I'm sure she's fine, hon. She visited us just a few days ago, remember?"

"Yeah, I just get worried."

 

 

4.

Orianna steps into a room, tapping her cane against the ground. 

"Hail and well met! Is this the Bureau of Balance common room?"

"It is indeed!" Someone responds. "Are you new?"

"Yes, I am. My name's Orianna, what's yours?"

"I'm Phyrra."

 

 

9.

The astral plane is a quiet place. There's not many things there.

Orianna spots a island and half-made cottage in the distance, but that's not the end of her story, instead somebody else's.

She dives into the sea, and then there is silence.


End file.
